Pokémon xy remake
by Alejandro68052
Summary: I don't know about you but I wasn't satisfied by how Pokémon xy went, there was a lot of stuff that should've happened in my opinion, so I decided to do something about it, make this story, if you're and amourshipping fan then you will definitely like this story, also there's a new character in this story but I didn't know how to add the new character to the subject I'm using
1. A blustery santolon gym battle

**Hello, I am a big fan of amourshipping and this is the first time I'm doing a fanfiction by myself, I hope you enjoy, one more thing, this will start on episode 6 of xy, everything happens exactly the same way for episode's 1 thru 5, this is the episode where things start changing, for the better if you ask me. WARNING, there will be kissing.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing from Pokémon, otherwise this would've happened in kalos**

* * *

Pokémon xy remake

battling on thin ice!

During ash's first gym badge challenge in the kalos reagon, our hero battled viola, the santalune gym leader, but because pikachu and fletchling found it impossible to move freely on the battlefield, they where defeated by viola's surskit and vivillon, now following a healing visit to the Pokémon Center, ash has begun preparing for a rematch, with training assistance provided by Alexa

* * *

Ash though to himself vivillon's gust isn't the only thing we need to deal with, there's surskit's ice beam and sticky web two, how are we going to do it?

* * *

Kalos them song

* * *

Serena came up to him and said ash, here use this. She handed him a small towel. Ash said thanks, um Serena, have we met before today, you just look so familiar. Serena said yes we did meet before, at professor oaks summer camp, do you remember? Ash said um, wait, I'm remembering a girl with a straw hat that I helped, Are you telling me your that girl? Serena said yes, I am. Ash said wow that was you. Clement said so you two met before huh? Ash said yep, Serena was my best, ok only friend from camp. Serena said what about Gary? Ash said you must be kidding. Serena giggled and said I am. Ash said well, you're kinda cute when you giggle like that. Serena said really? Ash said oh no, I said that out loud didn't I? Serena said only the part about me being kinda cute. Ash said now I feel kinda embarrassed. Serena said don't be, I've gotta say, Pokémon battles are amazing. Ash said you saw mine, then you know what a mess i made of it. Serena said a mess, I don't think so, you where awesome, I remember what you said the last time we met. Ash said me two, don't give up until the end. Serena said right, your obviously not giving up, you haven't changed one bit. Ash chuckled and said I haven't changed have I? Ash laughs and then said I'm not giving up, that just wouldn't be me at all, thanks Serena, you're a big help, I used to not like help from anyone, but you're a special acception, cause you're so cute. Serena blushed. Ash gave the towel back and said wait A minute, I think I have a brilliant idea, this has never happened to me before. Serena said what is it? Ash said I've been stubborn this whole time, that's my weakness. Serena said you're not stubborn. Ash said have you met me? Serena said what are you saying? Ash said I'm saying I have a secret weapon to beat viola, I just didn't want to use it because I don't want to actually hurt her Pokémon. Alexa heard this and walked over to him and said I wouldn't worry about it. Ash said my secret weapon is a super powerful fire type that can even beat water types and once defeated an articono. Clement said you're saying you battled against the legendary Pokémon articono and won? Ash said that's just the tip of the ice burg, I've met almost all the legendary Pokémon, and a few of them I defeated. Clement said that's incredible. Alexa said my sisters Pokémon are tough, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a way of defeating your secret weapon. Ash said I need to train with it, do you promise not to tell viola what it is while we train, I want to see the look on her face when she sees my secret weapon. Alexa said I would never tell my sister about your training. Ash said ok. He went into the Pokémon Center and came out a few minutes later and said I've got it. He held up a pokeball and said inside this pokeball lies my kea to victory. Serena said stop keeping us in suspense, what is your secret weapon? Ash said charazard I chose you! He tossed the ball up and his giant fire lizard popped out and breathed fire on ash. Ash said I missed you two charazard. Serena said huh? Ash said that's just how me and charazard great, I can't count how many times I've gotten burned and that's only half the times I've been electricuted by pikachu. Serena said it looks awesome. She pointed her Pokédex and her Pokédex said charazard the flame Pokémon, a fire and flying type, the wings of charazard can carry it up to 4000 feat into the air, when this Pokémon let's out it's fire the flame on its tall will intensify. Serena said incredible. Clement said I'm confused, I thought pikachu was your first Pokémon. Ash said it was, you see I found charazard when it was just a little charmander. Clement said you don't just find a charmander. Ash said it's true, I remember it like it was yesterday, I found it on a rock and it was waiting for someone. Serena said waiting for who, you? Ash said it was waiting for it's trainer before me. Clement said so it had a trainer before you. Ash said right, but that trainer was so selfish, that trainer abandoned it because he thought it was weak, I would love to see the look on that smug trainers face if he saw charazard now. Clement said why did charazard use flamethrower to say hello? Ash said long story. Bonnie said charazard looks so strong. Ash said right, just because it's a charazard doesn't mean it can skip out on training. Charazard roared with excitement. Ash said alright, Alexa give us a gust. Alexa said right, noivern, use gust. Ash said git you're footing pikachu, fletchling, charazard, keep your balance. Charazard got in front of fletchling and protected it from the wind and pikachu placed its tail into the ground so it could keep its footing. Ash said now pikachu use thunderbolt and charazard use flamethrower! Alexa said ok noivern, dodge it. Noivern flue up but charazard wouldn't let it escape and flue up to noivern and used dragon claw on noivern. Alexa said noivern, are you ok? Ash said sorry, charazard can never settle for being second best, probably should've warned you, sorry. Alexa said you're charazard is so strong, noivern return. Ash said thanks for everything, now we have a strong defense against gust, fletching, you should sit this one out, unless you want to fight charazard for the spot. Fletchling wasn't about to give up so it used razor wind on charazard so charazard retaliated use a flamethrower but fletchling wouldn't give up so it used steal wing so charazard caught fletchling in its claws and then used thunder punch. Ash said this is getting intense, fletchling, I promise I'll use you in the next gym. Fletchling finally gave up. Ash said return. At the Pokémon Center. Ash said I've got a good defense against gust now. Bonnie said now all you need to do is figure out the ice battle field and sticky web. Ash said I've already got a plan for sticky web. Bonnie said what are you gonna do? Ash said charazard will just melt the ice, the best answers are the simple ones. Clement said well as far as handling sticky web, you can leave that part to me. Ash said alright, pikachu, charazard it's back to training after we eat. Charazard roared with excitement. Later after dinner. Clement said allow me to help you with your training using the vary best of my scientific skills, remember the further is now thanks to science, and the power of technology, CLEMONTIC GEAR ON, I invented this device in anticipation of the vary situation ash is now in, I call it the sticky-wicked wacker wonk! Serena and Bonnie both said huh? Ash said science is so amazing! Clement said I've analyzed sticky web's composition at the DNA level, and this device is able to replicate its stickiness, color, aroma, and nutritional value to a tee. Ash said nutritional value? Clement said I'm sure patient approval is right around the corner. Ash said well I really don't know what you're talking about but thanks Clement. Clement said let's git started, lock on target and... fire! His device shot out 2 shots. Ash said charazard use flamethrower and pikachu dodge. Charazard scorched one of them and after pikachu dodged the other a web appeared so pikachu touched it and its paw got stuck so charazard cut I free. Serena said it's the same as sticky web. Clement said this is what I call training with science, keep it up, fire, fire, fire! Pikachu dodged them and charazard scorched them. Clement said not bad, but you haven't experienced my device at full power, maximum level, and fire! Nothing happened. Clement said huh, somethings not right. His device was about to fire so Clement pointed it straight up and it fired 4 blasts and when the blasts landed on the device it was getting ready to blow so charazard picked rather device up and carried it a safe distance from them before it exploded. Bonnie said looks like another one went boom. Clement said oh, why, why!? Ash said ok, in that case, froakie, I chose you, you two fletching, froakie if you attack us with your frubles, it'll be like being attacked with sticky web, and fletchling, you use razor wind, it's nothing like sticky web but it's the next best thing, and I know you want to help us train. Fletchling started launching razor winds and froakie was using its frubles. Ash said pikachu, charazard dodge. Serena said wow I didn't know ash had a froakie two. Bonnie said that froakie is from professor sycamores lab. Serena said just like my fennekin. Pikachu and charazard where dodging everything. Ash said I think we're gonna do awesome, so let's call it a day. Bonnie was half asleep and was clearing. Clement said Bonnie I think it's bed time. Bonnie said ash was great. Clement said yeah weren't they, let's go, ok ash, I'm going to tuck Bonnie into bed. Ash said right, thanks for staying up so late and helping me out. Serena said hay ash, now that we're alone, can we talk? Ash said of course, charazard, fletchling, froakie return. Serena said so, you have a charazard, what other Pokémon do you have from Kanto? Ash said well I've got a squirtle and bulbasaur. Serena said wow. Ash said I've also got quite a few touros, I've got a muk and a kingler, and a snorlax also sometimes I wonder how my butterfree, laparas, pigegeot, and primeape are doing, and those are just the ones from Kanto. Serena said you said you said you have quite a fuse toros, how many do you have? Ash said 30. Serena said wow, toros are like more wild versions of rhyhorn, how did you catch so so many? Ash eh, they were all kinda an accident, but there all pretty helpful, so it was a happy accident. Serena said that's very impressive, I'm glad you decided to come here to kalos. Ash said me two, I've got new challenges, and I met some new friends, and I met the a pretty huge girl, you Serena. Serena said thanks ash. The next day at the gym. The judge said the gym battle rematch between Ash the challenger, and viola, the santalune gym leader will now begin. On the sideline. Alexa said I heard you. Serena said huh? Alexa said when you and ash were having your talk, he needed some inspiration, but I didn't think it would come from you, and if you ask me I think you were the reason that ash decided to use his secret weapon. Serena said why would you say that? Alexa said I think he wants to impress you, he may have a crush on you. Serena said you really think so? Alexa said yeah, in fact I'm kinda jealous. Back at the battle. The judge said each side will use 2 Pokémon, the battle will be over ones both Pokémon on ether side are unable to to battle, furthermore only challenger will be out loud to make substitutions. Viola said sa my sister tells me you were training hard yesterday, I'm looking forward to this. Ash said yeah me two and this time I'm gonna win a badge. Viola said my lenses is still focused on victory and nothing will ruin this shot, sursit go! Ash said Time to even up the score, right pikachu? Pikachu ran onto the battle field. The judge said battle begin! Serskit was skating around and pikachu was following it's every move. Alexa said there waiting to see surskit's first move. Bonnie yelled ash and pikachu, git them, get them, git them! Viola said you can't take a picture without pressing the shutter, and you can't win a battle without attacking, alright surskit, use sticky web! Ash said pikachu, dodge! Pikachu dodged all the sticky webs. Serena said wow that's fast, all that training's paying off! Ash said now pikachu use thunderbolt! Viola said surskit, protect! The protect protected surskit from thunderbolt. Viola said signal beam, go! Ash said dodge, them iron tall! Surskit was slammed into the ground by iron tail. Serena said all right. Bonnie said yay, Pikachu really nailed it! Clement said iron tall isn't that effective against surskit, but considering how cute she was and able to Leonard take out all last time, it was a meaningful hit. Viola said now let's refocus this battle, time to use ice beam and create an ice Battlefield! Ash said don't let surskit use Ice beam! Pikachu jumped onto surskit blocking it from using ice beam. Ash said stay on it and use thunderbolt! Viola said shake it loose and use ice beam! Surskit tried to shake pikachu off but pikachu just wouldn't let go so surskit fired ice beam all over the place and then once it thru pikachu off it used ice beam on the battle field. Ash said Pikachu dodge!

* * *

Who's that Pokémon?

It's noivern!

* * *

Viola said another picture perfect ice battlefield! Ash said pikachu come back for now. Viola said you're done battling with Pikachu? Ash said I just wanna give my secret weapon a shot at surskit. Viola said secret weapon? Ash said that's right my secret weapon is an epically strong fire type that can even beat water types and ones beat an articono. Viola said well what is your secret weapon? Ash tossed a pokeball into the air and said Charizard I choose you! Viola said Charizard!? Ash said that's right. Viola said well this ice battle field is my studio and I call all the shots, surskit use signal beam! Ash said charazard, flamethrower! The two attacks collided but flamethrower out powered signal beam and surskit was hit. The judge said surskit is unable to battle. Ash said awesome job charazard! Charazard used flamethrower on ash. Ash said yeah I'm having fun two charazard. Serena said ash and charazard have a weird relationship, it's almost like ash enjoys being attacked. Ash said I do. Serena said your crazy ash. Ash said like that's new information. Viola said picture perfect, let's do this vivillon! Bonnie said they won't have to worry about sticky web this time. Serena said and ash can thank pikachu for that. Clement said they also have a great counter for gust, this is not yesterday's battle, for sure. Ash said alright charazard, steel wing let's go! Charazard was about to hit vivillon. Viola said use psychic! Vivillon used psychic to slam charazard into the ground. Ash said be strong charazard, now git up! Viola said vivillon use sleep powder. Ash said ow no. Charazard was rubbing its eyes, trying to stay awake then. Flashback. At the indigo league charazard was taking a nap because it didn't want to battle a pikachu. End flashback Charazard got up and used flamethrower. Viola said how is charazard still awake, vivillon use a combination of sleep powder and gust. Charazard was once again feeling woozy until it had another flashback of the days before it listened to ash and of there Pokémon league experience so it got up and used thunder punch. Viola said that doesn't even seam possible, one more sleep powder should do it. Charazard had another flashback this time it was the time ash helped him back to health in the orange islands after the flashback charazard shook its head and used dragon claw. Viola said one more time, sleep powder! Charazard finally feel asleep. Viola said now, solar beam! Vivillon started changing up solar beam. Ash said wake up charazard. As if charazard wasn't even tired it somehow got up and managed to land a flamethrower but right after vivillon fired solar beam but that wasn't enough to beat charazard. Ash said good job charazard. Charazard gave out a small roar as it was still fighting sleep powder. Ash said charazard return. Charazard shakes it's head no. Ash said why not? Pikachu said pika, pika, pikachu, chu, pika, pika, pikachu. Ash said charazard wants to make up for what happened at the indigo league? Pikachu said pika. Ash said charazard, I already forgive you, I was a bad trainer, now let me be a good trainer now, and return. Charazard returns to the pokeball. Alexa said there's no way my sister would let as win without a real fight. Serena said that's ok, we believe in ash. Ash thought to himself wow, maybe Serena dose like me, or she's just cheering me on, it doesn't hurt that she's so cute, man do I have a crunch on her, I'll ask her out when I beat viola. Ash said out loud great job charazard, take a well deserved rest, I need you to git back in there pikachu. Pikachu ran onto the battle field. Viola said vivillon use gust! Ash said hang tough pikachu, you can stay on your feet. Pikachu was being pushed back. Clement said pikachu still feels the effect of the last battle with surskit, and with charazard asleep if this drags on, they'll be at a real disadvantage. Viola said pikachu can't beat my vivillon in that state, and your secret weapon is sleeping, I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait longer for that badge. Ash said I've still got a chance, I know the battle against charazard wasn't exactly easy, I might just have a chance, we'll keep battling right to the vary end! Viola said I admire your persistence, but this is the end, gust one more time. Ash said pikachu, iron Tail, let's go! Pikachu used iron tall on the battle field to keep its balance. Serena said it's using iron tail. Clement said that's another way for it to keep its balance. Bonnie said pikachu is so cool! Viola said pretty cool, but you're just making it easier to focus, vivillon use solar beam! As solar beam was changing up a girl that looked a lot like ash came in and saw that a battle was happening so she went to the side line and asked so who's winning? Serena said who are you? The girl said we can talk about that later, first tell me, is ash winning? Serena said you know ash? The girl said I'm getting inpatient, who's winning? Clement said ash took out violas surskit and ash's charazard is sleeping due to sleep powder, there tied up at the moment. The solar beam was launched then ash said pikachu, thunderbolt! The two attacks cannseld echother out. Viola said vivillon, sleep powder. Pikachu started feeling sleepy. Viola said here we are, my chance to take one last picture, vivillon use solar beam. The girl yelled come on ash, are you just gonna let viola beet you? Ash said what the, who are you? The girl said we can talk after the battle, ash, you have a strategy to beat this. Ash said I do? The girl said yes, remember your time in sinno. Ash said right, thanks, whoever you are. The girl said my name is Ashley by the way. Ash said now pikachu, spin and use thunderbolt. Everyone but ash and Ashley said huh? Pikachu began spinning. And using thunderbolt and the spinning got rid of the sleep powder. Viola said launch the solar beam. Solar beam was blocked by the spinning thunderbolts and then it was deflected right back at vivillon. Ashley said hah, I never get tired of your counter shield. Ash said Ashley, thanks, now I can win, pikachu come back, charazard go! Charazard was almost awake. Ash said charazard fly up and spin like a top whale using flamethrower! Charazard did it and a few flamethrowers hit vivillon. Ash said now stop spinning! Charazard stopped spinning and the effects of sleep powder wore off. Viola said vivillon, solar beam! Ash said counter it with flamethrower! Flamethrower out powered solar beam and vivillon got hit and it fainted. The judge said vivillon is unable to battle, charazard wins, the match goes to ash. Ash said alright! Ashley said great job ash. Ash said now, who are you? Ashley said well I'm Ashley, you're long lost twin sister. Ash said I don't have a twin, I'm an only child. Ashley said it's true, we were separated at birth. Ash said that's impossible. Ashley said it's vary possible, you are my brother, I can even prove it, on your first day as a Pokémon trainer you say the legendary ho-oh fly under a rainbow, I know because I was there. Ash said I told one of the gym leaders in johto about that, you must have gotten your information from him. Ashley said fine, on your first day as a trainer you're Pokédex called you stupid, how would I know that if I wasn't your sister? Ash said lucky guess combined with an insult. Ashley said this one will make you believe, have you been remembering to change your you know what every day? Ash said you are my sister! Ashley said finally. Viola said sorry to interrupt but ash here, the bug badge. Ash said thanks. He picked up the bug badge and said alright, I just got the bug badge! Pikachu said pika pikachu! Ash put the badge into his case. Ash turned to Ashley and said so sis, you gonna challenge this gym? Ashley said I'm thinking about it, even though I only have 2 Pokémon I can use. Ash said you don't have any more? Ashley said well, I never thought I would need more. Ash said Ashley, because you're my sister I'll let you use some of my Pokémon on your team. Ashley said I really appreciate the offer, when you see the team I already have it will blow your mind into tiny tiny bits. Ash said I can't wait to see them. Viola said we can have our gym battle tomorrow Ashley. Ashley said thank you. At the Pokémon Center Ashley said with my team I'm gonna beat viola, no sweat, if you beat viola with your sleepy charazard and pikachu than I'll win no problem, even though one of my Pokémon is a psychic type violas Pokémon didn't seem to have much big type moves. Ash said can I see them now? Ashley said why not, be prepared to have your minds blown. Serena already got out her Pokédex. Ashley said here's my first and most beloved partner, mew, or as I call it, memma. Ash said you call mew your memma? Ashley said you wouldn't understand. Ash said I just thought only Pokémon called there pairints memma. Ashley said so you do understand, mew raised me from a baby. Mew said **I couldn't help it, you were just all alone, I couldn't just leave you, sorry I kept you from your brother that I didn't know existed**. Ash and Ashley could understand mew perfectly but all the others herd was mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew. Ashley said it's ok memma. Serena scanned mew and her Pokédex said mew, the new species Pokémon, a psychic type, it is said that within mews cells rest the entirety of the Pokémon genetic code, this mythical Pokémon is rarely seen by humans as it has the power to teleport, transform into a different Pokémon, or even turn invisible. Serena said incredible. Ashley said and my other friend, go ho-oh! Ash said ow my arcius, it's ho-oh! He gave ho-oh a big hug. Ashley said catching them are just two of the perks of being raised by mew. Ash pointed his Pokédex at ho-oh. The Pokédex said ho-oh, the rainbow Pokémon, a fire and flying type, when ho-oh's feathers catch the light at different angles, they glow in a rainbow of colors, legend says these feathers bring joy to whoever holds one. Serena said it's feathers brings joy, could I have one? Ashley said shore. Ashley handed her a rainbow colored feather. Ash said I fell way too lucky to have a sister like you. Ashley said you can use them on your team sometime if you want. Ash said you're officially the greatest sister in the inter world. Ashley said save it for the battle. The next day Ashley and ash went back to the gym. Ash said I'll just watch, wow that felt weird to say. Ashley said let's start the battle. Viola said my lenses is focused on victory and nothing will ruin this shot, surskit go! Ashley said I chose memma. Viola said mew, it may be legendary but it's still a psychic type, surskit use bug bite! Ashley said didn't see that coming, turn into a charazard. Mew transformed into a charazard so the attack had little effect. Viola said surskit use sticky web. Ashley said memma return, ho-oh I chose you, use brave bird! The judge said surskit is unable to battle. Viola said return surskit. Ashley said most opponents give up when I send out my ho-oh, are you one of them? Viola said yes, I surrender, ho-oh is a legendary Pokémon, not to mention the disadvantage I'm at because of type, the judge said viola forfeits, the Mach goes to Ashley Ketchum. Viola said well, hers your bug badge. Ashley said thanks, alright, I got the bug badge! Mew popped out of its pokeball and said **alright**! Outside the gym. Viola said there are some things you can only see when looking through a cameras view finder and things you only see by living together with Pokémon keep strengthening the bonds you share with your Pokémon and good luck. Ash and Ashley both said thanks. Alexis said Ash, Ashley, I imagine your headed your next Pokémon gym battle in that case how about the gym in cyllage city. Ash said cyllage city, sounds great. Clement said OK we're going to head out. Ash and Ashley both said thanks again. Alexa said I'll be seeing you all again really soon.

And so after 2 hard fought battles against viola, ash has reserved the bug badge and he apparently has a twin sister named Ashley who also won a badge, now our hero's are headed to the cyllage city gym as the journey continues!

Ash said so Serena, sis, where are you both headed from here?

 **authers note**

 **This story will be a lot like xy, but there will be some sun and moon references in the future, and if you want to know what Ashley looks like wait for the next chapter, I'll put a picture of her as my photo for this story on the next chapter, till next time, I'm out**


	2. Giving chase at the rhyhorn race

**Hay, sorry this took so long, I'm still in high school, you know how it is, and I practically come up with an all new fanfiction every single day so I'm trying to make time to type all of them I only have one computer and also doing every detail from all the episodes will take way too long so I'll skip a few episodes, sorry, I'll eventually git the whole story, I hope you still want to read, let's hit started, one small thing, I've been getting some complaints about the way I type, so this is the first time I'm gonna try to do it paragraphed, let me know if I need to make improvements on my paragraphing, also I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

Giving chase at the rhyhorn race

* * *

Setting his sights on entering the kalos league, ash challenged and defeated viola, the santalune city gym leader, and earned his first badge in the kalos region and he met his long lost sister Ashley.

* * *

Ash said so Serena, sis, where are you both headed from here? Ashley said you can't get rid of me that easy bro. Ash said yeah, Serena, why don't you just come along with us, thanks to you I worked up the nerve to use charazard, and if you could help me out it would be great, also I would miss you too much if you left. Ashley said dose my brother have a crunch on a certain someone? Ash blushed a little but tried his best to hide it. Serena giggled and said shore, how could I say no to that, also, I would miss you two if I left. Ashley said awe, young love. Ash said do you have to embarrass me like that sis? Ashley said that's my job, Ashley Ketchum, matchmaker extraordinaire, there's love in the air. Serena decided to change the subject and said ash your traveling to cyllage city gym next aren't you? Ash said yeah. Serena well I know how to get there. She got out her Gide book and said ta-da! She turned it on and said here's where we are now, santalune city, but look here, lumiose city is between us and cyllage city, so we have to travail back through lumiose city before we git there. Ash said I guess your right. Ashley said you're a blessing Serena, ash never had a sync of direction, but I guess I'm not one to talk cause I can't tell north from south. Serena giggled then said great, there's a boutique in lumiose city, with the cutest clothes, and there's an awesome bakery that has the best pastries you ever tasted! Ash sarcastically said and that means shopping, yay. Ashley said we won't make you go into the stores with us. Ash said you won't? Ashley said even we aren't that evil, but we can trick you into wanting to go in with. Ash said ok, now your scaring me. Ashley said kidding. She chuckled creepily. Mew said **ashley, you're becoming more like your memma every single day, until the day you actually become like me, along with your twin brother if he wants.** Ash said um, is 'memma' always not like this? Ashley said no, this is the least creepy I've ever seen her. Serena said ash, Ashley what are you talking about? Ash said um, nothing. Pikachu sarcastically said **nice save, they'll never suspect something now.** Ash said well, um, I, um. Ashley said let's change the subject. Serena said what do you want to talk about? Ash said I don't know. Ashley mentally said ash, I'm gonna have to teach you about how to lye if I'm gonna convince you to eventually become a mew with me. Ashley said out loud hay race you to lumiose. Ash you're on, come on guys.

* * *

On the path

Ash said as long as we're headed to lumiose I'd really like to try and challenge the lumiose gym. Clement said well you should keep in mind you haven't been in kalos for very long. Ashley said I've got the strangest feeling that you're hiding something, but hay, we've all got secrets. Serena said what are you saying, we don't have secrets. Ashley whispered into her ear sais the girl who's madly in love with my twin brother but is trying to shrug it off a small crush. Serena whispered back how did you know about that? Ashley whispered I know all, if you want I could tell you the reason Clement is acting so weird. Serena whispered no, I respect there privacy, please don't tell ash ether . Ashley whispered don't worry. Serena whispered um, dose ash have a crush on me? Ashley whispered ow definitely, but he's shy, too afraid of rejection, ash, he claims to be afraid of nothing, but that's a lye, if there's one thing ash is afraid of, it's love, why you ask, well, at the end of his journey, he'll just go back to Kanto because there will be nothing left to do, though he try's to hide it, deep down he hates saying goodbye to his friends, imagine what it would be like for him if he had someone that he had true felling's for that he had to leave, that's why he's so afraid. Ash said what are you two talking about? Serena said nothing. Ashley said the gym battle. Serena said yeah it was awesome wasn't it. Clement said so Ashley why do you want to travel with us. Ashley said I've been apart from my brother for years, dose that answer your question? Bonnie said how long? Ashley said 17 long years, I'm glad we finally know each other. Clement said I got it, what about you Serena? Serena got out a handkerchief and walked over to ash and said I wanted to give this back to you, hear. Ash said I can't believe you still have that.

* * *

Them song **(I'm pretty sure I'm not even aloud to use the theme song, I kinda want to but I don't think I can on** **, really wish I could, someone please tell me I'm wrong and I can use the theme song)**

* * *

Ash said I can't believe you still have that, I remember it like it was yesterday, you where at a tree, you told me you where hurt, how did you git hurt anyway? Serena said well.

* * *

"Flashback"

A young Serena was in a forest. Young Serena said where is everybody, where did you all go? There was a rustle in a near by bush so young Serena tried to run but tripped and got hurt then a poliwag popped out of the bush and then hopped away. Young Serena said knew I didn't want to come to camp, I knew it. She then screams Mommy! Then there was another rustle in the bush. Young Serena said huh? She started whimpering and sobbing. Then a young ash came out of the forest. Young Ash said poliwag? He saw the young Serena and said huh, hay are you alright? Young Serena said huh? Young ash said hay, I'm ash, who are you? Young Serena whimpers. Young ash said what's wrong? Young Serena said I hurt my leg. Young ash said don't worry. He got out the handkerchief and said see this? Young Serena said huh? Young ash said this'll make it better. He tied the handkerchief around her leg. Then there was a crack, like someone stepping on a branch. Young Serena said what was that? Young ash said don't worry, I'll check it out. He looked around for a minute but nothing was in sight. Young ash said it was probably just a wild Pokémon. Young Serena tried to get up and said ouch, it still hurts I can't stand up. Young ash said don't give up till it's over, okay? He held his hand out. Young Serena grabbed it and young ash pulled her to her feet and when she was up they knottiest something accidentally happened, there lips where touching. Young Ash said wow, my first kiss. Young Serena said I'm so sorry. Young ash said don't be, I kinda liked it, I think we should be heading back to the camp sight. He held young Serena's hand and helped her out of the forest.

End flashback

* * *

Bonnie said that's ash's handkerchief? Ashley said more importantly, ash, you kissed Serena, wow, even at that young of an age. Serena said yeah, but it was really an accident. Ash said yeah it was. Serena said well, I've been wanting to give it back to you for a long time now, but never had a chance to do it, thank you. She handed him the handkerchief. Ash said anytime, I guess. Serena said but then when I saw the garchomp on the news story on tv and saw it was you who helped it, I knew it was time for me to try to track you down. Ash said you came all that way for this? Serena said not just that, I also really wanted to see you. Ash said well if I have to be completely honest i kinda wanted to see you again as well. Ashley um, Serena, are you sure you didn't also come for another kiss? Serena blushed. Then the ground started shaking as a dust cloud was head towards them and they got out of the pathway. Serena said I knew it, rhyhorn. Clement said there's more coming. Ash said it almost looked like they where racing. Serena said that's exactly what they where doing. Officer Jenny rode up to them on her motor cycle. Officer Jenny said what do you all think you're doing, your not supposed to be here, you're standing right in the middle of the rhyhorn racecourse! Ash said the rhyhorn racecourse? Officer Jenny took them to a small town. Officer Jenny said This is where the rhyhorn race begins, the course starts here at the village square, goes through the forest and comes back hear. (Announcer)" things are heating up here on day two of this exciting rhyhorn race, in the lead is number 5 ien! Ash said wow, I've heard of a rhyhorn race before but this is the first time I've ever seen one. Clement said rhyhorn races are really popular in the kalos region. Ash said this is so awesome to watch! Bonnie said rhyhorn are so cute too! Serena said you know they have special rhyhorn racetracks in bigger cities, this course is actually kinda easy. Ash said wow you sure know a lot. Serena said well I guess so, okay, an official rhyhorn race consists of six rhyhorn, see? Ash said wow. Officer Jenny said there's a special rhyhorn race anyone can participate in tomorrow, ash if you're interested, you might wanna try. Ash said awesome!

* * *

The episode pretty much resumed like the original intel

During the training with rhyhorn Ashley talked to Serena. Ashley said hay Serena, ash told me that he's mostly doing this to impress you. Serena really, why are you telling me this? Ashley said I can spell love in the air. Serena said really? Ashley said yes. Serena looked at ash trying so hard and smiled. Serena said don't tell him I said this but I think he's so handsome. Ashley said my lips are sealed. After the training Ashley said hay ash. Ash said hay sis. Ashley said I just talked to Serena. Ash said did she say anything about me? Ashley said she told me that she thinks your really handsome. Ash said that's awesome, can I tell you a secret? Ashley said of course. Ash said I'm mostly doing this just so I can impress her, please don't tell her that. Ashley said my lips are sealed. After ash won the race. Serena said ash, that was incredible! Ash said thanks, your an awesome coach. Serena said is that how you only feel? Ash said of course not, your also an awesome friend. Serena said ok, thanks, I think. Ashley hit ash upside the head. Ash said what was that for? Ashley said come on you dummy, you know you like her, why didn't you say anything? Ash said I don't know. Ashley said I'm not leaving this, wait for me here, if you'll trust me, you'll have a girlfriend in Serena by the end of the day. Ash said yes please. Ashley walked up to Serena. Ashley said ash wanted to tell you something. Serena said ok. They walked over to them and Ashley tripped Serena but before she could fall ash caught her. Ash said I just caught a Serena. Serena said I use attract. Ash said it's highly effective. Ashley said and my work here is done.

* * *

Ash won a rhyhorn race and he may have also won the heart of Serena thanks to a ton of unwanted help from his sister Ashley, will this be the start of a relationship or will it go downhill fast, find out as the journey continues

* * *

 **Ok, sorry again that this took so long, now this time I'm gonna say, I'm gonna work on some other fanfiction's I've been trying to work on for a while, Hope you'll read those two, and I also hope I improve on paragraphing, see you, most likely in a different story, I am out.**


	3. The end

**Hay fans so, their really is no good way to say this, sorry but I'm ending the story here, compared to my other story's I'm working on, this story is just bad, so, I'm sorry to say that this is the end of xy remake, but don't worry, when I get up to this point in my other story I'm working on, it'll be like this story, but the other one will be better, and to prevent a riot I'm making one last episode to end this story, enjoy**

 **ok, so I'm gonna time skip in the story to post kalos league/Lysander incident, long story short ash beat Alain, then diantha to become champion, and now at a local Pokémon center is where this episode starts**

 **i own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

The beginning of the end

* * *

Ashley said so, how does it feel being champion?

Ash said it feels great, but theirs one thing I must do, before we leave for kanto.

Ashley said I think I know what it is.

Ash ignored her and walked up into to Serena.

Serena said hay ash, I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend.

Ash said yeah.

Serena said you wanna have a date?

Ash said actually, I was thinking of something a tad more permanent.

Ash kneels before her and pulled out a small black box.

Ash said Serena, I've wanted to ask this to you for so long, Serena, will you merry me?

Serena said ash, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!

Ashley said congratulations, Can I please be Serena's maid of honor?

Serena said sure you can.

Ash said but who's going officiant the marriage?

Ashley said yeah, theirs that small problem.

Serena said I got an idea.

They told nurse joy about their plans to get married.

Nurse joy said wow, I guess that's love for you, I'd be glad to officiate the wedding.

Ash said thanks so much nurse joy.

Nurse joy said my plesiosaur.

Ash told Clemont and Bonnie about the wedding.

Ash said Clement, would you stand in for my best man?

Clement said um, okay.

Bonnie said what can I do?

Ash said you could be the flower girl.

Bonnie said yay!

* * *

The next day.

Ash was waiting in his tuxedo with Clement

After a while Bonnie came into view while scattering flower petals.

After Serena was walking towards to ash in her wight gown.

Ash and Serena were then standing only a few feet apart.

Nurse joy said dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Ash Ketchum and Serena yonivel, if theirs anyone who believes these two individuals should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.

Miette shot out of her seat and said as a matter of fact, I object to this marriage!

Ashley said shut up miette, can't you be happy for them, ash don't love you, he never loved you, the only one he loves is Serena, so be quite or go away miette!

Miette sat down.

Ashley angrily said any other objections?!

The entire room started quite and almost in fear.

Ashley smiled and said good, nurse joy, continue with the ceremony.

Ash said you're scary when you're angry.

Ashley said yeah.

Nurse joy said ok, do you ash, take Serena to be your lovely wedded wife, for better or worse, , through tick and then, till death do you part?

Ash: I do.

Nurse joy said and do you, Serena, take ash to be your wedded husband, for better or worse, through thick and then, till death do you part?

Serena said I do.

Ash took Serena's hand and put the wedding ring on her finger and then Serena took his hand and put the other one on his finger.

Nurse joy said by the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.

Ash said I've been waiting for this part all day.

Serena said just shut up and kiss me.

Ash said yes ma'am!

They shared a long and passionate kiss.

The next day at the kalos airport.

Serena said I'm glad to be going to kanto with you ash.

Ash said yeah me two

* * *

And so they left for kanto and ash and Serena stayed there to live together, whale Ashley goes off on her own journey

Ash and Serena lived happily ever after at a house they got for themselves so they could eventually live with their kids

As for Ashley, she decided to go to the alolan Reagan in ash's place

The end

* * *

 **Ok this is the end of my story, I'm sorry about ending it without getting into much of a story but I wanted to work on other fanfictions, goodby, hopefully the ending I gave you will prevent a riot**


End file.
